Watching Over
by Whovian-Trekkie
Summary: Just a quick story I wrote about Leonard McCoy's Fabrini treatment of Xenoplycthemia


It was a quiet night in the Sickbay of the _U.S.S. Enterprise. _During the day shifts, Sickbay was one of the more bustling places on board. Doctors and nurses doing patient rounds cause a small cacophony of noise.Only the slow and steady beat of a bio-bed heart monitor broke the stillness of the night shifts. For Sickbay's only patient, this was a welcomed time. Chief Medical Officer Leonard McCoy was slowly recovering from a bout of the deadly blood disease Xenoplocythemia. Had it not been for the _Enterprise's _timely run in with the Fabrini world ship, Yonada, McCoy would've been a dead man walking. Upon finding out that Yonada was on a directly collision course for Daran V, Captain James T. Kirk, First Officer Commander Spock, and McCoy beamed inside the ship to find the descendants of the Fabrini civilization. After disabling the fanatical Oracle that had held the Yonadans in fear for so many years, Spock discovered the long forgotten Fabrini databanks. Along with numerous technological breakthroughs, the Fabrini had a medical understanding that had largely been forgotten. While searching through the medical databanks, Spock discovered the cure for the deadly disease slowly killing his friend.

Leonard awoke from his sleep and began to stare at the ceiling. After coming this close to death, he had begun to think more about his future and past. He began to sit up when he realized there was something holding his right hand. His daughter, Joanna had fallen asleep at his side, again. Being in Starfleet herself had enabled them together for the first time in many years. Leonard's disastrous marriage, and subsequent divorce, to Joanna's mother had prevented him from seeing her during her childhood. When he heard she had joined Starfleet, he was initially upset. Owing to the fact that he didn't want to see her in danger or get hurt. He quickly realized that Joanna was one of the best things to happen to Starfleet in a good long while. Her advances in the medical field had brought her much deserved recognition and acclaim. During his own service, they had kept in touch with each through video chats and the occasional shore leave visit. After her swift recovery from the war on Erani 2, she had managed to win a place on board the _Enterprise_, just to be with him.

Not wanting to wake her, Leonard slowly slipped his hand out from under hers and threw back his covers. He silently got out of bed except for a slight gasp when his bare feet hit the cold floor. He tiptoed past her and looked back to see that she had not stirred. He then made his way to the main office of sickbay to find Nurse O'Hara on duty. O'Hara was about Leonard's height and with the strength to match her appearance.

"O'Hara" Leonard spoke quietly.

"Dr. McCoy, you shouldn't be out of bed at this time of night. What's wrong?" Said O'Hara quietly after Leonard had put a finger to his lips to say "be quiet"

"Do we have any spare cots or a bed available? Joanna fell asleep in her chair again and I don't want her waking up with crick in her back." Said Leonard.

"Yeah, I think I can rustle something up for her. Give me a minute." Said O'Hara as she got up and disappeared into the other room.

Joanna had been on board for about 2 years now and was very well liked by everyone in sickbay. Leonard was constantly bombarded by people complimenting her on how very much alike they were. When Joanna was younger, he hoped that she would pick up the best of her mother and his own personalities. Cos god knows what she would've become if she had picked up the worst traits. O'Hara returned with a blanket and a cot in her hands, "Where would you like it set up, sir?"

"Over by my bed please, she can use one of my extra pillows. Thank you Abbie" he said with a smile.

They both heading back into his room and O'Hara promptly set up the cot by Leonard's bedside. Leonard then went to pick up Joanna's small form before he was suddenly stopped by O'Hara.

"Are you sure you're strong enough to carry her, sir?" said O'Hara concerned.

"Yeah, I'm sure hahah thank you again." Said Leonard laughing slightly.

During his first series of treatments, Leonard's strength had all but disappeared. Even lifting his head had been a challenge. But now nearing the end of the treatments, his strength had almost completely returned. He then preceded to pick Joanna up with ease, almost surprised at how little she weighed.

"Reminds me of when she was a little kid. She'd fall asleep on the outside promenade of my sister's house on cool, summer nights and I'd carry her back to her room. Sometimes, both of us would fall asleep and my sister would cover us up for the night." Said Leonard as he glanced down at Joanna's peaceful form.

He carried her across the room and laid her down the cot and took her boots off. As he covered her up with the blanket and placed a pillow under her head, he kissed her on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, baby girl."


End file.
